


You Know What They Say

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, M/M, Michael is a 'bully'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say, when a boy picks on you, that means he likes you. But that applies to a boy picking a girl though, doesn’t it? Doesn’t that usually apply to something like 5th graders and under?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What They Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my old fics from over a year ago. Finally posting it here because I am lazy.

You know what they say, when a boy picks on you, that means he likes you. Usually that applies to a boy picking a girl though, doesn’t it? Also, doesn’t that usually apply to something like 5th graders and under?

Gavin Free never really cared for Michael Jones, and by all means, considered him a bully. As soon as Gavin entered the middle school, and met the larger boy, he knew they would be at constant odds. Michael was loud and obnoxious, his presence overwhelming any classroom the two shared.

The first time they actually interacted was when Michael collided with Gavin’s shoulder, knocking all of his books to the ground.

“Watch where you are going, you bloody idiot!” Gavin hissed at the other.

Gavin remembered the look Michael gave him. That snake of a smile that slithered on Michael’s face spelled out Gavin’s doom for the rest of the year.

Gavin became a target for Michael to play with. How many wads of paper could he nail Gavin with in Language class? How many times could he get Gavin to drop his books in a day? How many names could he call him in a minute to his face?

Although, the odd thing was, only Michael could pick on Gavin. If anyone else dared to join in on Michael’s fun, he’d snap their heads off.

Gavin remembered the black eye Brandon sported after Michael beat him for trying to start a rumor about the boy.

Gavin also remembered the pain in his head when a few of the boys decided they were going to beat the shit out of him. He remembered every punch to the head, and every kick to the stomach. It hurt, and he didn’t understand what he had done to these boys that they were hurting him. Dirt doesn’t taste great to begin with, but when your face is being shoved into the ground it’s even worse. Salty tears make cuts on your face burn too, Gavin found out as the beating continued.

Gavin also remembered hearing the loud roar of the boy he considered his enemy. He remembered the pained yelps of his attackers as Michael drove fists into their faces.  Michael didn’t even flinch when nailed in the face, spitting out the blood in his teeth whenever he got the chance.  The fierceness that held steady in his face eventually made the attackers back off. Running away mumbling curses.

Michael turned his attention, “Get up, you moron, what are you gonna do, lay there and cry all day?”

Gavin let out a noise as he tried to turn to get up, Michael grew impatient and ended up just pulling the other to his feet.

“W-why?” Gavin sputtered. He didn’t understand why the boy who caused him so much misery, would help him now.

“Why what?” Michael growled as he reached out to wipe some of the blood of Gavin’s face with his sleeve. “You look like a mess. What the hell.”

“Why did you help me?” Gavin asked, wondering why Michael’s touch was so gentle.

Michael withdrew his hand suddenly, “I- I.. .Well, what did you want me to do? Did you want me to let them beat the shit out of you? I-I can call ‘em back you know!”

Gavin remembered the blush that appeared on Michael’s cheek that day.

Gavin also remembered how after that, Michael didn’t mess with Gavin anymore. At least, not in such a violent way. Michael constantly whispered his insults, but they were softer as well.

Gavin didn’t know what to make of this change in Michael.

Gavin also had no idea what to do Valentine’s Day. As per tradition, you could purchase a carnation to give to someone one this unfortunate excuse for a “Holiday.” It could be sent anonymously, and delivered by other students. Gavin stared at the white carnation that sat on his desk that was given to him during homeroom. He carried it on him protectively, unsure of when someone would try and take it.

Surprisingly, no one even when near him that day. The people that had bullied him before, didn’t even glance in his direction, as if he wasn’t even there that day. 

However, that changed when the bell rang for the end of the day.

Michael was standing at Gavin’s locker, looking rather sour.

“What do you want?” Gavin growled, brushing Michael away to get to his locker.

“I can’t freaking believe you held onto that piece of garbage all day.” Michael said staring at the mangled flower Gavin clutched in his hand.

“Why do you even care?” Gavin asked, not wanting to deal with Michael.

Michael reached out for the flower, “Give it to me, you don’t need it. It’s ugly.”

“It’s not ugly!” Gavin shouted, pulling back from Michael’s reach.   
“I said Give it to me!” Michael yelled reaching for it again.

Gavin stayed out of Michael’s reach, holding the carnation close.“No! I will not! Believe it or not, this flower means someone actually cares about me in this school, and you wouldn’t understand that!”

“Yeah, I do, I do understand, and that’s why I want that carnation. You deserve better than that piece of garbage flower.“

Gavin remembered being speechless when Michael dropped his backpack and pulled out a full bouquet. “Now can I have that piece of crap flower so you can have these instead?”


End file.
